What makes you beautiful
by AAJL
Summary: A nerdy schoolboy. A female pop star. Two contrasting personalities clash as they attempt to convey their feelings for the other. /Song-fic/For Ventiwings' Valentine's Day contest/Non-cest/


Disclaimer: All copyrights, including characters and song lyrics, belong to Crypton Future Media and One Direction.

* * *

><p><em>You're insecure<br>__Don't know what for  
><em>_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

"Ooh, it's Rin Kagamine!"

"Really? Where?"

"She is, like, the best singer in all of Vocaloid!"

"She's so much better than that Miku! She's totally my all-time idol!"

Len's head whipped around from behind the thick book he was reading. Sure enough, the popular Vocaloid member was walking right through the doors of the school library. She didn't so much as blink an eye at him. But then again, who ever spared a glance at the nerdy, uncool Len Kagamine?

_Don't need make up  
><em>_To cover up  
><em>_Being the way that you are is enough_

Her face was always bright and happy, even when she accidentally forgot to study for a pop quiz and ended up with a bad score. In fact, her cheerfulness was quite contagious, and it was impossible not to like her from a first impression. She was almost always wearing make-up, which annoyed the teachers quite a bit, and when her friends asked her why, she usually replied with a, "Oh, my pores are showing today. It's gross!" or something along those lines. Len never really understood why she reasoned like she did. As far as he was concerned, she was gorgeous.

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
><em>_Everyone else but you_

She was completely oblivious to the envious looks her classmates shot her whenever she wore her Vocaloid uniform because of a concert straight after school. Her hair was always perfectly styled (although it never was in her eyes) and she always stood straight and tall, strong and unafraid of the world. In fact, Len could have sworn she was almost his height when she straightened up. Man, he needed some serious alone time with that bottle of milk sitting in the fridge.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
><em>_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
><em>_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
><em>_You don't know  
><em>_Oh oh  
><em>_You don't know you're beautiful_

Oh God, how badly she affected him. Always bubbly and full of laughter, she practically bounced along the hallway instead of walked. Her hair would swish along with her movement, and her scent would be unknowingly flicked in Len's direction. It never failed to drive him crazy. He knew she'd never see the longing stare he'd unconsciously shoot her behind her back.

_If only you saw what I can see  
><em>_You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
><em>_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
><em>_You don't know  
><em>_Oh oh  
><em>_You don't know you're beautiful  
><em>_Oh oh  
><em>_That what makes you beautiful_

She gave chocolates out to everyone on Valentine's Day, including all the teachers and female student population. How she managed to make so many Len never found out. When it was his turn to accept her chocolate, she smiled warmly at him and said, in a clear, sweet voice, "Happy Valentine's Day, Len." He never forgot that day: the day when his crush's first words to him included addressing him by name. No one had ever spoken to him before. In fact, Len was pretty sure no one knew he even existed.

_So c-come on  
><em>_You got it wrong  
><em>_To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
><em>_I don't know why  
><em>_You're being shy  
><em>_And turn away when I look into your eyes_

Being the dense guy he was, he never saw the slight widening of Rin's eyes whenever she caught him looking at her. He'd turn away too quickly to see a light blush quickly colour her cheeks.

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
><em>_Everyone else but you  
><em>

Everyone _could_ see Rin's blatant crush on Len. Everyone except Len, who was too tied up with trying not to let Rin know about his obsession with her to realise.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
><em>_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
><em>_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
><em>_You don't know  
><em>_Oh oh  
><em>_You don't know you're beautiful_

Even when he'd had a particularly bad or embarrassing moment, seeing her smile always brightened his day. Believe it or not, Rin Kagamine was quite the klutz, and her clumsy nature made everyone else's bumbling moments seem like nothing. But, even when someone accidentally flipped up her top or her skirt flew up with the wind, she always laughed it off. She looked and sounded so beautiful when she laughed.

_If only you saw what I can see  
><em>_You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
><em>_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
><em>_You don't know  
><em>_Oh oh  
><em>_You don't know you're beautiful  
><em>_Oh oh  
><em>_That's what makes you beautiful_

In class, when the sun wasn't too strong, Len would tilt a small hand mirror and watch Rin, who sat in the seat behind him, snore and write the occasional note in class. She was quickly dubbed the class clown by her peers, and it wasn't uncommon for Rin to be hosting some sort of mini comedy show during lunchtimes. Len always attended, though he generally sat in the back in hopes that she wouldn't notice. She always did, though he never found out.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
><em>_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
><em>_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
><em>_You don't know  
><em>_Oh Oh  
><em>_You don't know you're beautiful_

Len was easily as clumsy as Rin, though, unlike Rin, his little 'moments' were jeered and laughed at in a cruel way. Rin never participated in the tormenting, instead helping Len up whenever he slipped or fell, gathering his books and belongings for him and offering to take him to the infirmary whenever he injured himself. But then again, she helped everyone out.

One day, he tripped on a rock a bully had thrown in front of him and, as usual, Rin ignored the harsh, unpleasant wave of teasing. On the way to the infirmary to treat the carpet burn that had spread right up his arm, a small square of paper slipped out from between Len's books. She bent down and picked up the paper, which turned out to be a picture of her. Len had somehow accumulated a small collection of pictures featuring her sleeping in class.

When Len recovered his books from her after receiving treatment for his arm, he was shocked to see all his sloppily captured pictures replaced with a single, clear photo of Rin in a pretty white dress, looking straight at the camera with a wide grin on her face. The minute he got home from school, he framed it and put it on his bedside table.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
><em>_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
><em>_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
><em>_You don't know  
><em>_Oh oh  
><em>_You don't know you're beautiful_

"Len?"

Len's head snapped up at the sound of the voice he'd been fantasising about all afternoon. His eyes widened when he saw the Vocaloid standing right in front of him, looking somewhat nervous and fiddling her fingers.

"Um, yes?" he stammered. _So __not__ cool. Be confident, Len! Be brave!_

"Uh, I fell asleep during Teacher's explanation of trinomials, and I was wondering how to do this question." With a sheepish grin, she slipped her textbook onto his desk and pointed to said question, which Len finished, with flawless reasoning, within seconds.

"Wow! You're amazing!" Rin gasped with delight, comparing his answer to the identical one in the book. "Thank you so much!"

That was the first time anyone had ever complimented Len, apart from the teachers, of course. Len constantly wondered how she knew so much about basically everything he did when he was so isolated from the rest of the school and dubbed a 'loner'. The answer was simple: she secretly returned his passion for her.

_If only you saw what I can see  
><em>_You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
><em>_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
><em>_You don't know  
><em>_Oh Oh  
><em>_You don't know you're beautiful  
><em>_Oh oh  
><em>_You don't know you're beautiful  
><em>_Oh oh  
><em>_That's what makes you beautiful_

Rin's time at Len's school was limited. Within the next month, she was ready to transfer so as to not interfere with Vocaloid's constant travelling and world-wide performances. The day before she was scheduled to leave, Len was too caught up in trying not to feel miserable about her transferral to see the wall he'd walked straight into. He came off with a bleeding nose.

"Len!" Rin cried, running towards him. "Are you okay?" She immediately handed him several tissues once she'd set sight on the blood rapidly cascading from his nostrils.

"Thanks," he managed to mumble through the thick wad of tissues stuffed into his nose.

"No problem," she smiled, and turned to walk away.

"Wait!"

Rin spun around in shock, having never heard Len speak above a mumble or a whisper.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried. "Do you want me to take you to the infirmary? Do you need more tissues?"

"No, no!" Len flustered, quickly waving his hands in a 'no-no' fashion. "I... just... w-wanted to... t-talk..."

Rin's eyes widened, then settled into a comfortable smile. "Sure," she said warmly. "And I know just the place where no one will find us. We can talk after school."

* * *

><p>"...Isn't this just our classroom?" Len said, leaning awkwardly against the door.<p>

"Yeah, but no one comes here after school's finished," Rin said, patting the chair in front of her. His chair. "Everyone's always desperate to go home. After all, everyone's home has an open kitchen with an abundance of food, doesn't it? Come sit here. You've been sitting by yourself for way too long, mister."

Len hesitated, then slowly walked towards said chair. "I've been wondering," he said carefully, sitting down. "How do you know so much about me? I never say anything about myself, I don't have any friends –"

"You don't have any friends," Rin interrupted, her voice unusually quiet. Her hair fell around her face as she lowered her head. She lifted her head again, and Len felt extremely guilty when he saw the hurt in her eyes. "If my efforts to become your friend didn't quite get through your thick head, then I really can't be bothered talking with you." She pushed back her chair violently.

"No!" Len suddenly yelled, grabbing her arm. "No, d-don't... don't go. I really do want to talk."

"About?" she said flatly.

"... lly... ke... ou."

"...Come again?"

"IREALLYREALLYLIKEYOU!"

"I... really... really... li..." Rin's voice trailed off as soon as she'd successfully decoded Len's mumble jumble.

"That's all," he sheepishly whispered, his face bright red. "I hope you won't forget me while performing halfway across the world." He stood up quietly and headed towards the door. As his hand touched the handle, he was pulled back and... hot damn...

_He. Was. KISSING. Rin. Kagamine._

"Wha... Wha..." Len stammered in shock, his finger touching his lips. The lips that, only a few seconds ago, were touching the lips of his own hopeless crush.

"Sorry," Rin apologised, stepping back. "I guess that was too abrupt. In any case, there was no reason to be so nervous and secretive about it. I like you too."

"WHAT!"

"I like you too," Rin said seriously, no hint of humour in her expression. "I really, really like you. I'm surprised you didn't pick it up."

"So... you'll actually..."

"Provided I get enough time off, yes, I will go out with you," Rin finished with a little laugh. "If that's what you were implying."

"Um... yeah," Len said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm really sorry," Rin began, "But I honestly wasn't expecting to stay back this long. I need to go home and pack for my flight." As she passed him, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Oh yeah," she added, quickly slipping her hand in and out of his pocket. "Call me from time to time, won't you? I get awfully lonely while I'm travelling." She ran off down the corridor he remembered slipping on so many times, her footsteps echoing off the walls.

Len pulled out the piece of paper she'd slipped in his pocket. A phone number was printed in pretty, cursive handwriting and, after the series of digits, three words:

_I love you._

For the first time since forever, Len smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Inspiration: 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction.<em>

* * *

><p>I was listening to this song for a class project my music class is doing for our school's open day, and I found the lyrics pretty fitting. I'm always trying to find cute scenarios to throw those Kagamines into.<p>

Reviews are always a joy to read. Leave a review if you liked it. Leave a review if you didn't. Leave a review if you have something to criticise me about. Leave a review if you really can't be bothered. AND, kudos to **Ventiwings** (http :/ / www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1234784/) for the creation of the Valentine's Day challenge; this fic wouldn't exist otherwise.

Happy Valentine's Day! :3


End file.
